Universal Mini Builders Wikipedia
Welcome to the ! The official encyclopedia for the Universal Mini Builders group universe We've had articles and images uploaded since September 2011. ' ' Welcome to the , where we try to comprehensively record all aspects of the Universal Mini Builders Group. The Universal Mini Builders is a group full of minibuilders and roleplayers who strive to have fun and create environments where others can do the same. Here you'll find minibuilders, roleplayers and innovators alike so join the ranks and get started in the largest minibuilding community on Roblox! New? Head to our Empires of Earth Project page and experience the wonders of being a ruler. You can also head to our contests page where you can make submissions for a contest that interests you. You could as well head to our The Wanderers RP Public Build Server. Finally you can just hang out on the group page and talk with other fellow minibuilders or just watch the RP of EoEP. ' Projects' |-|Empires of Earth Project = Taking place in an alternate timeline of Earth, the second generation of the Empires of Earth Project follows the various nations of Earth as they try to survive this unstable world. By joining the Empires of Earth Project you'll be there for major turning points in human history, from the fall of the People's Republic of Mexico and the end to their tyranny to the rise of the American Union and the start of a new era of diplomacy and even to World War IV and the horrors it brought with it. Come help write the future of mankind, join the Empires of Earth Project 2 today! |-|Group PBS's = You arrive at a new, untouched, and previously undiscovered land, with seas the color of blueberries, grass as far as the eye can see, vast deserts void of all life, mountains to rival even some of the largest known, and tundra your superstitious mind fears may not be as lifeless as it appears. You've found a new world to settle, but you're not the only one, be quick to claim your own piece of these lands! Will you build an empire, and conquer all others through force and union, or will you work with others and count on the power of the collective to withstand those who would tear down your new utopia? No server is ever the same, participate in a group Personal Building Server (PBS) today and help shape a new world! Latest Servers ---- Alpha Centralis V Alpha Centralis V is a space-based server where players settle a world in a region far from the heart of the Human empires, one with an unusually high density of intelligent lifeforms. Once your colony can survive the forces of its new world, will it be able to survive its neighbors? Come join the server today! |-|Group Contests = From time to time the UMB holds contests. This section will be updated when one next occurs. (Contests) Latest Activity Category:Browse